Vous avez un nouveau message
by YAMIK0
Summary: 31 octobre, Halloween. Le second meilleur jour de l'année pour les petits farceurs –le 1er avril étant indétrônable– et l'une les meilleures occasions pour une fête entre amis. Ce qu'octobre n'a pas en chocolat, il le comble en bonbons ! Que demander de plus ? [Horror, Tragedy]


Hello !

Et non, toujours pas morte ! Navrée pour ce manque éperdu de nouvelles. J'ai fait un break fanfiction cet été (voulu et planifié), et la rentrée en fac a été plus chronophage que je ne me l'étais imaginé (je suis un spécimen à l'adaptation honteusement lente à tout nouvel environnement). Et ça, c'était moins prévu.

J'ai donc trois tonnes de messages en retard, et cinq tonnes de fictions à lire tout fandom confondu en retard (ça c'est la partie cool du plan). Je sais comment occuper le reste de ma semaine de vacances les loupiots. ;)

Sur ce, Joyeux Halloween à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre : Vous avez un nouveau message

Résumé : 31 octobre, Halloween. Le second meilleur jour de l'année pour les petits farceurs –le 1er avril étant indétrônable– et l'une les meilleures occasions pour une fête entre amis. Ce qu'octobre n'a pas en chocolat, il le comble en bonbons ! Que demander de plus ? [Horror, Tragedy]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Horror, Tragedy, Angst

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Encore et toujours, Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Évocation brève des saisons 2 et 3

Couple : Aucun

Rating : M

Note : ce n'est absolument pas ce que je comptais publier aujourd'hui. Mais l'OS manqué de l'an dernier se débat toujours autant, et est donc en Stand by pour le moment. A la place, je vous sert ceci. Ecrit en une journée (même moi je n'y croyais pas), histoire de sortir quelque chose quand même pour Halloween. En espérant qu'il est réussi tout de même.

* * *

— Dashaaaaan, gémit à nouveau Chao Ying. Quand est-ce qu'on sort de cette boite de conserve ? J'en peux plus moi, des heures qu'on est assis !

Le leader des Wong Hu Zhong ne fit même pas semblant de chercher une réponse. Chao Ying avait passé le vol entier à se plaindre de tout ce qui ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux : la nourriture fade, le style vestimentaires honteux des autres passagers, les turbulences qui l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil –alors même que ses jérémiades importunaient le sommeil de ses coéquipiers– mais surtout, du siège horriblement inconfortable.

— On attend que la passerelle soit en place, claqua la voix agacée de Jiune. Alors prend ton mal en patience.

— C'est ridicule. Qu'ils ouvrent la porte de l'avion, on peut très bien sauter !

— Nous sans doute, mais les autres passagers ne seront surement pas du même avis.

— Eh bien ils attendront la passerelle, eux.

Dashan entendit son second grincer des dents sous l'énervement. Trois heures enfermées avec un Chao Ying plus râleur que jamais, c'était visiblement la limite de la patience de Jiune. Mais avant que le petit bleu ne se lance dans une tornade de reproches venimeux, une annonce grésillante leur rappela de ne rien oublier dans l'appareil.

Chao Ying bondit aussitôt de son siège, attrapa ses trois sacs de voyages taille XXL, et courut vers la porte avant qui venait à peine de s'ouvrir, sous le regard médusé de ses trois amis. Tant ardeur, c'était étonnant de la part du jeune homme.

— Il a peut-être des tendances claustrophobes ? suggéra innocemment Mei-Mei.

Pour toute réponse, Dashan haussa les épaules, et Jiune lâcha un soupire vaincu. Ils prirent leurs affaires et suivirent la foule au travers le dédale de couloirs qu'était l'aéroport de Bey-City.

Dashan laissa son regard papillonner autour de lui : contrairement à ses coéquipiers, c'était la toute première fois qu'il venait dans cette ville. Le projet de fête d'Halloween de la GanGan Galaxy lui permettait enfin de venir visiter cet endroit mythique de Beyblade : là où avait eu lieu l'ultime bataille. Là où Ginka avait vaincu Lightning L-Drago et le pouvoir obscur.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis ce temps-là. Ginka avait à nouveau sauvé le monde. Deux fois. Et ils étaient tous devenus amis. Drôle de vie.

— On est dans les temps ? demanda Mei-Mei.

Dashan jeta un œil sur son portable. 16h48. Il avait donné 18h comme heure d'arrivée, pour palier à un retard éventuel de leur vol. L'aéroport n'était qu'à dix minutes à pied du quartier général japonais de la WBBA.

— On est même en avance.

Le trio sortit de l'aéroport et retrouvèrent Chao Ying, sans surprise, en train d'échanger son numéro avec deux adolescentes. Jiune renifla de mépris.

— Il ne sait vraiment faire que ça…

— Chacun ses passe-temps je suppose, répondit Dashan, indulgent.

Leur coéquipier abandonna ses nouvelles _amies_ dans un élan mélodramatique, qui ne manqua pas de les faire rire. Il les rejoignit un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

— J'aime déjà cette ville.

La seule fille de groupe lui accorda un sourire indécis.

— Tu comptes vraiment les appeler ?

— J'en sais rien, rétorqua-t-il insolemment, joueur. Si je m'ennuis à la fête, peut-être.

Deux soupirs désespérés suivirent, puis une vague perplexité. Deux soupirs, c'était un de moins que d'habitude. Ils étaient un petit groupe étrange et disparate, mais ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Mieux que des frères et sœurs. Ce genre de conversation, il y en avait déjà eu des centaines. Ils savaient le protocole par cœur. Là, il manquait un soupir. Ils étaient formels.

Jiune regarda Mei-Mei, Mei-Mei regarda Chao Ying. Chao Ying était juste en face de Dashan : ça avait été plus simple pour lui d'identifier l'étrangeté. C'était Dashan qui avait manqué à l'appel. Il était scotché à son portable, le regard interrogateur.

— Dashan ? appela simplement Chao Ying, alors que les deux autres se retournaient vers lui. Ça va mon gars ?

Le leader ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop aspiré par ce qu'il avait devant lui. Rationnellement, ça ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie d'Halloween. Mais l'expéditeur… ça n'était pas son genre. Il ne savait quoi penser.

Chao Ying répéta son appel.

— Je… j'ai reçu un message, dit Dashan.

— Ça on s'en doute.

— Chao Ying ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un souci ?! le réprimanda Jiune avant de se rapprocher de Dashan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour tout réponse, le garçon tendit son portable à Jiune. Le petit bleu fronça les sourcils.

— Ca ne peut être qu'une blague.

— Tu le vois, lui, faire une blague de ce genre ?

Jiune réfléchit une minute, alors que l'éternel dragueur lui prenait le téléphone des mains. Mei-Mei et lui feuilletèrent la boite de réception avant d'ouvrir le dernier contact actif. C'était Tsubasa. Les messages précédents demandaient quand ils allaient arriver, et informaient sur l'avancée de la préparation des festivités. Tsubasa et Dashan étaient devenus bons amis depuis le championnat du monde, et correspondaient souvent par mails et par textos. Rien d'étonnant en somme. Puis vint le dernier message reçu.

Une mise en garde.

Le texto était mal écrit, contrairement aux autres. Beaucoup de fautes de frappes non corrigées, notées à la va-vite. Dans l'urgence.

 ** _« dangerzux surrout ne venez pas_**

 ** _on sen sortira paz mais vous avez encore une chancz_**

 ** _ne faite conviance a personn fuyez »_**

Mei-Mei et Chao Ying échangèrent un regard étonné.

— Peut-être pas lui, continua le rationnel Jiune. C'est surement Yu qui nous fait une plaisanterie. Ça lui ressemble bien, surtout pour Halloween.

— Sans doute.

— Le mieux c'est de les rejoindre, avança Mei-Mei. On leur demandera ce qu'il s'est passé directement pour en avoir le cœur cèpe.

— On dit le « cœur net », corrigea Chao Ying, très attaché à son rôle de traducteur officiel.

Dans un ensemble insouciant, ils s'avancèrent vers la ville. Comme l'avait prévu Dashan, dix minutes suffirent pour atteindre la WBBA japonaise. Ginka s'était débrouillé pour convaincre son père de les laisser organiser une grande fête d'Halloween avec toutes les équipes du championnat, et quelques invités supplémentaires qui les avaient aidés dans le combat contre Némésis. Seule la WBBA possédait des salles assez grandes pour accueillir tout le monde pendant la fête, et les logements nécessaires. La fête promettait d'être grandiose, et même Jiune, peu adepte des grands rassemblements, s'était laissé tenter.

Les Wang Hu Zhong atteignirent le hall du bâtiment principal, où Hikaru était installée à l'accueil, prête à orienter tout ce qui se présenterait. Elle les informa qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés, avec une bonne heure d'avance. La salle de réception était prête depuis la veille, et les autres se trouvaient dans un salon secondaire au treizième étage.

La jeune fille leur indiqua comment s'y rendre, et leur conseilla de se reposer un peu avant la fête –le tout en congédiant Chao Ying de ses phrases d'accroche d'un vague mouvement de main ennuyé. Jiune la remercia poliment avant d'embarquer Chao Ying par le bras, vite suivit de Mei-Mei. Dashan s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Hikaru. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue par le passé, mais elle avait tout de même quelque chose de changé. Son regard mauve était plus terne que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Hikaru releva la tête, et lui accorda un sourire creux. Le chinois hocha la tête. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour se préoccuper des états d'âme de la jeune fille sans paraitre intrusif. Il en parlerait avec Tsubasa si l'occasion se présentait. Lui saurait quoi faire.

Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers devant l'ascenseur, et ils montèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

Ces derniers étaient tranquillement installés dans un petit salon cosy, décoré de nappes blanches imitation fantômes, d'une table orange, et divers goodies noirs en forme de vampires, chauves-souris et autres joyeusetés. Sur le mur du fond s'étendait un grand miroir qui prenait toute la largeur de la pièce, et près de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une kitchenette.

Yu était assis à même la table et rigolait tranquillement avec Kenta, debout sur une chaise à côté de lui. Ginka et Madoka discutaient assis sur un canapé, et Tsubasa, au milieu du salon, couvait d'un regard tendre ce petit monde.

Les retrouvailles se firent dans la bonne humeur. Il était de notoriété publique que les GanGan Galaxy et les Wang Hu Zhong avaient tissés des grands liens d'amitié, et ce dès leur rencontre. Mei-Mei et Jiune allèrent discuter avec les deux enfants survoltés par la fête, Chao Ying rejoignit Madoka et Ginka –qui le pauvre, se retrouva un peu dépassé par les évènement– alors qua Dashan et Tsubasa retrouvaient leurs marques l'un avec l'autre.

Une bonne demi-heure passa ainsi, avant de le leader des Wang Hu Zhong ne se rappelle du texto reçu plus tôt dans la journée. Il en fit part à ses amis, espérant une réponse à cette étonnante correspondance. Dashan n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que le message l'avait inquiété, mais quelque que chose le chiffonnait tout de même. La question en suspens eu le mérite de stopper toutes les conversations. L'heure était au mystère.

Tsubasa pris le portable de son ami et lu le SMS incriminé, l'air franchement étonné. Il sortit alors son propre appareil et chercha dans sa boîte d'envois. Il y trouve bien le duplicata du message de Dashan. Tout embrouillé, il lorgna l'écran de son téléphone avec attention, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. C'était pourtant bien avec son portable qu'avait été envoyé le message, et ce dernier n'avait pas quitté sa poche de toute la journée, il en était absolument convaincu. Tout comme il était certain de ne pas être l'auteur du texto.

Il lança un regard réprobateur à Yu. C'était bien le genre du petit blond ce type de farce douteuse. Mais le garçonnet, toujours affalé sur la table orange vif, lui fit un signe de tête négatif, avec un air au moins aussi perdu que son grand frère. Il avait beau être un petit diablotin démoniaquement futé, une fois la blague passée, il redevenait l'enfant immature et braillard que tous connaissaient. Rien ne pouvait empêcher Yu de se vanter de son génie machiavélique dans ce genre de moment.

Là, le blondinet n'y était pour rien. Et Tsubasa était à cours d'idées explicatives. Personne à part lui n'avait jamais réussi à le prendre par surprise.

Perplexe, l'argenté se reconcentra sur son portable. Tout indiquait pourtant que le message était bien de lui : il connaissait les fautes de frappe qu'il faisait quand il écrivait trop vite, avant de les corriger manuellement. La corrélation était glaçante.

Dashan, aux aguets, sentit sa drôle d'impression le reprendre.

— Je ne comprends pas Dashan, finit-il pas briser le silence. C'est bien moi, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir écrit.

— Tu es sûr Tsubasa ? questionna Ginka. Tu es resté avec nous depuis ce matin et personne ici ne t'as pris ton portable.

— Oui j'en suis sûr. Je m'en rappellerais tu ne crois pas, si j'avais envoyé une mise en garde aussi rassurante que le rire de Jack à quelqu'un ?

— C'est peut-être une erreur de distribution, proposa Madoka. Parfois les messages se mélangent entre destinataires dans les serveurs des opérateurs téléphoniques.

— Ça doit être ça. Problème résolu, conclut Chao Ying dans un sourire détendu.

A même moment, le portable de Dashan vibra une fois. Le logo « vous avez un nouveau message » se mit à clignoter sur l'écran. Il ouvrit sa boite de réception : c'était à nouveau Tsubasa.

 ** _« dashan part d ici vite »_**

Ebahit, le leader chinois releva la tête vers son ami.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De ça, finit Dashan en lui montrant son écran.

— Je… Mais je n'ai pas écrit ça, chuchota l'argenté, son portable encore dans les mains alors qu'il tapait sur les touches sans même les regarder. Je ne comprends pas…

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'air aussi désorienté, les Wong Hu Zhong auraient pensé à une mauvaise blague de la part de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'en faire. Mais ils connaissaient leur ami : de toute évidence, Tsubasa pianotait sur son portable sans s'en rendre compte.

Le portable de Dashan vibra à nouveau.

 ** _« ou vou allez mourir aussi »_**

Cette fois, l'étrange impression du chef chinois se transforma en réel malaise. Il observa ses amis japonais, parfaitement immobiles. Leurs visages n'exprimaient que de l'incompréhension, comme si on leur parlait dans une langue dont ils ne connaissaient pas un mot et attendaient de voir si quelqu'un pouvait faire la traduction. Seul Tsubasa, aussi figé que les autres en apparence, continuait de taper frénétiquement sur son clavier sans même en avoir conscience.

Le silence devenait vraiment pesant dans la pièce, et le malaise de Dashan contamina ses coéquipiers. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pour la troisième et dernière fois, le portable du grand brun se mis à vibrer.

 ** _« regarde dan le miroir »_**

Dashan dut lutter contre l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il savait que s'il regardait dans le miroir, quelque chose se briserait. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans cette pièce pourtant chaleureuse. Il se sentait comme traqué, menacé de tout côté par un ennemi invisible, et pourtant bien là. Tout près de lui. Si près qu'il ne le voyait pas. Un long frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le frisson du danger.

Il se fit violence, et détacha ses yeux de Tsubasa qui le regardait toujours avec consternation. Le miroir était étrangement tamisé. Comme si un voile avait été déposé dessus, et floutait le reflet en y ajoutant une teinte grise macabre. Sur la surface réfléchissante se trouvait la copie conforme de la pièce, dans des tons ternes et froids. La table orange vif y paressait rouge sanguin, les bougies blanches ressemblaient à de la suie coagulée, les décorations noires semblaient aspirer toute la lumière du tableau pour ne laisser que désolation. Dashan croisa les visages gris anthracite de ses trois coéquipiers au travers du vitrage, comme sculptés dans du fer ouvragé. Le regard trempé de larmes terrifiées de Mei-Mei en disait bien assez.

Leurs amis japonais, tout aussi décolorés par le miroir, se tenaient debout auprès d'eux. Leur mine cireuse était plus prononcée encore, une teinte que le miroir seul ne pouvait leur donner. A l'inverse de leurs originaux, du sang maculait leurs vêtements.

Yu avait une paire de ciseaux plantés en plein cœur, et de là s'était échappée une vague rouge poisseuse et métallique qui avait imbibé le tapis. L'arrière du crâne de Ginka était aplati comme dans un mauvais dessin animé, du sang et quelques morceaux de cervelet blanchâtres étaient restés accrochés dans son dos. Tsubasa avait la gorge ouverte en un trou béant qui laissait percevoir sa carotide tranchée nette, qui avait maculé les murs de sang, du sol au plafond. Madoka était recouverte de coups de couteau, qui reposait par ailleurs encore dans son bras gauche. Le plus terrifiant restait encore Kenta, qui, pendu à une poutre en bois par une guirlande noire, à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol, les regardait fixement avec calme et sérénité. La chaise sur laquelle ils le pensaient debout reposait couchée à ses pieds.

Dashan sentit son sang cristalliser dans ses veines, ses poignets le brulèrent d'horreur. Ça ne pouvait pas être une supercherie. L'odeur de sang flottait partout dans la pièce, comme si elle avait toujours été là, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de l'abominable spectacle dans le miroir.

Craintif, il fit mécaniquement un pas en arrière. Un bruit de succion effroyable retentit dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de tous sur le sol. Dashan venait de marcher sur le tapis imbibé de sang. Quand il releva enfin les yeux, la pièce était badigeonnée de rouge, et ses amis tels qu'il les avait vus dans le miroir, en face de lui cette fois. Kenta pendait au bout d'une guirlande à quelques mètres de lui, son cou tordu en un angle terrifiant. Il entendit les pleurs de Mei-Mei redoubler, et la respiration de Jiune et Chao Ying s'accélérer.

Le son répugnant du tapis sortit les japonais de leur trance, qui s'entre-regardèrent avec incompréhension. Tsubasa jeta un œil à son portable, plus perdu que jamais.

— Je n'ai pas… commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui…

Puis il releva la tête, son artère suintant doucement ce qu'elle contenait encore. Son regard vide croisa celui tourmenté de Dashan, et il finit par se tourner vers le miroir à son tour. Les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt.

La surprise prit place sur leur visage. Yu toucha les ciseaux du bout des doigts, hésitant à les prendre en main. Kenta attrapa doucement la guirlande, l'air de se demander comment il pouvait encore respirer. Madoka, pétrifiée, n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. Ginka passa sa main sur sa tête matraquée, un craquement atroce envahit la pièce avant que le rouquin ne ramène devant ses yeux un morceau de son propre crâne.

Un haut le cœur pris les chinois.

Tsubasa passa la main sur la blessure. Son visage n'exprimait aucun dégout, ni aucune peur. Il était inexpressif, comme ceux de ces amis. Ils avaient l'air de rêver, ou plutôt de sortir d'un rêve. Les quatre Wong Hu Zhong reculèrent d'un pas.

— Oh, expira faiblement l'argenté. Ça y est, je me rappelle maintenant…

Kenta remua faiblement au bout de son cordage.

— Il a fait froid, continua Tsubasa. Tellement froid tout à coup… Et puis je… J'ai…

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, il se contenta de poser sa paume sur sa gorge, comme si masquer la marque indélébile pouvait faire la disparaitre.

Dashan sentit son souffle se bloquer net. Dans l'urgence, il lança de brefs regards à ses anciens amis. Quelques secondes d'incrédulité passèrent, puis il comprit enfin. Dernière lui, Jiune hoqueta d'effrois en arrivant à la même conclusion.

— Ils ne se sont pas entretués, trembla le plus petit. Ils se sont faits ça tout seuls.

L'envie de partir en courant de cette pièce de malheur les tenaillait au ventre, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à bouger. Un froid carnassier envahit le petit salon, faisant trembler sur place les bladers chinois. Le miroir se mit à onduler, et une silhouette rieuse remplaça le reflet terne de la pièce. Une sensation d'urgence, de danger imminent flottait dans l'air.

Tout à coup, Chao Ying se défigea, marcha paisiblement vers la fenêtre déjà brisée par Ginka quelques heures auparavant, et sauta, sans plus de cérémonie.

Dashan voulut hurler son nom, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Comme si ses cordes vocales lui avaient été volées. Il ne pouvait pas crier, ni appeler à l'aide. Personne dans le bâtiment ne devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Chao Ying venait de se tuer dans le silence, avec pour seuls spectateurs ses amis impuissants et son bourreau glacé.

Dashan laissa son regard voler partout dans la pièce, dans l'espoir désespéré d'y trouver de quoi les sauver. Il ne fit que croiser les yeux de Tsubasa, insipides.

— Je t'avais dit de t'enfuir.

Mei-Mei, comme Chao Ying précédemment, se mis à marcher vers Madoka. Elle retira le couteau de boucher du bras de la jeune fille, et se trancha les deux bras avec, dans le sens de la longueur. Son sang gicla sur son beau visage quand elle trancha une artère.

— C'est trop tard à présent. Il vous a eu.

A son tour, Jiune se défigea, et partit chercher un coussin épais qu'il plaça sur son visage, jusqu'à s'étouffer.

— Comme nous, termina Tsubasa.

Dashan détourna les yeux de ce spectacle cauchemardesque. Le froid s'insinuait de plus en plus. Il sentait le regard de la créature sur lui. Il sentait qu'elle était fière d'elle, qu'elle pensait avoir réussi.

Et elle avait raison.

Ses pensées commencèrent à se troubler. Il avait du mal à se rappeler où il était, pourquoi il était là. Seule la terreur restait, aussi limpide que du cristal. Un chuchotis léger bourdonna à son oreille, avant de se muer en véritable brouhaha de voix. L'une d'elle, criarde, riait aux éclats.

— Que… lutta désespérément Dashan. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Tuer.

La silhouette du miroir s'étira en un large visage souriant, un rictus de Joker, et Dashan sentit le froid mortuaire mordre sa peau plus violemment. Un déluge d'eau glacée remontait le long de ses chevilles, ses jambes, sa taille, son dos, sa nuque… Puis il se sentit perdre pied, spectateur dans son propre corps. Une envie de mort s'empara de ses entrailles. Il marcha jusqu'à la kitchenette, et remplit l'évier d'eau. Son libre arbitre lui échappait, autant que la peur montait en lui. Il allait mourir, comme ses amis. C'était même pire que la mort. Il allait devenir la marionnette de ce monstre. Son outil à tuer. Il allait perdre la vie de sa propre main, contre son grès. Un autre allait le suicider. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il entendit le rire de la créature gagner en intensité, et usa de ses dernières forces pour se tourner vers Tsubasa, toujours debout dans le salon. Il regardait Dashan, un air triste rongeant son visage sensé être impassible. Il avait tenté de les prévenir. Il avait lutté contre cette chose, mais en vain. Maintenant c'était trop tard, aucun d'eux n'avait plus assez de force pour se battre. Les autres équipes allaient bientôt arriver, et les trouver tous ensemble dans le salon. A rire et à chahuter, comme si tout était normal. Les Excalibur, les Desert Blaze, les Lovushka, les Wild Fang, l'équipe Dungeon… Ils allaient discuter et rire avec eux, innocemment, comme si de rien était. Ils allaient les occuper, le temps que la créature s'empare d'eux à leur tour. Ils ne verraient rien venir.

Une unique larme s'échappa des yeux verts de Dashan. Il ne voulait pas finir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas être l'appât du piège qui tuerait ses amis. Il aurait voulu mourir pour de bon, et qu'on les laissât en paix. Mais il savait au fond de lui que la paix ne leur serait jamais plus accordée. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur ce miroir maudit.

Sa main attrapa le robinet, et éteignit le flux liquide. Puis il plongea sans hésitation sa tête dans le bac rempli d'eau.

La larme se perdit dans un dédale de gouttelettes anonymes.

* * *

.

.

.

Oui, j'ai totalement fait exprès de vous tromper sur la marchandise avec le résumé. XD

J'espère que vous aviez lu l'avertissement entre crochet (sinon ça risque de barder pour moi... pourquoi j'ai pris le risque déjà ?).

Bonne fête, et à la prochaine !


End file.
